Los últimos momentos de overwatch
by PoisonHerminion
Summary: Esta historia trata de lo vivido en la sede de overwatch con una división interna que acabaría desencadenando un intento de motín por parte de algunos de sus miembros.


Gabriel Reyes caminaba tranquilo a través de los cuarteles generales de Overwatch.

Aparentemente era el único que lo hacía. Los últimos días habían sido un caos para la organización y ahora el congreso que iba a decidir sus destinos estaba a punto de terminar. El pánico y la tensión habían ido en aumento para todos. Se podía percibir la preocupación en los crispados rostros de los soldados y administrativos que se iba cruzando con Reyes por el camino. Pero el paseaba tranquilo. Absorto en sus planes y repasando uno a uno los siguientes pasos que tenía que dar. Esta era su oportunidad y debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Llegó a su despacho y las luces apagadas, todo estaba en sombra pero sabía que no estaba solo. Se olía a tabaco en el aire y notaba que lo observaban aunque no pudiera ver desde donde. Sonrió para si al pensar en lo bien que había entrenado a sus hombres. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí encendió la luz y pudo distinguir a las dos figuras que lo esperaban una a cada lado del marco de la puerta.

Levantando las manos con gesto teatral dijo- Me tenéis chicos

-Creíamos que eras uno de los hombres de Morrison- empezó a excusarse Mcree mientras enfundaba su revolver.

-Hacéis bien en estar alerta- Respondió Reyes mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.-Genji ¿Están listos los hombres de blackwatch?

-El cyborg que ya había guardado la katana y se sentaba en uno de los sillones del centro de la sala asintió con la cabeza- Todos preparados y distribuidos como pediste. La mitad en el hangar norte y la otra mitad en los barracones.

-Reyes ¿estamos seguros de esto? ¿De verdad quieres traicionar a overwatch?

-En cuestión de horas overwatch dejará de existir Jesse. ¿Qué estaremos traicionando entonces? Morrison a perdido el control de la situación. No es el mismo desde la muerte de Ana y va a permitir que caigamos en el olvido- Gabriel miró a su subordinado a los ojos mientras procuraba respirar profundamennte, no podía dejarse dominar por el estres- Tenemos que tomar el control si queremos salvar Overwatch.

-Estamos contigo y lo sabes capitán- respondieron los dos soldados casi a coro tras una pausa que a los tres hombres les pareció demasiado larga.

-De acuerdo, no tardaremos en ponerlo todo en marcha. Mcree irás conmigo a la sala de mando. Y trae contigo a dos de nuestros mejores hombres. En media hora te quiero en la entrada preparado asi que ve.

-Si, señor.- Jesse se puso firme, saludó y salió a toda prisa de la sala.

-El resto depende de ti genji. Confío en que sabras como manejarlo. Comandarás a nuestros hombres. Tomáis el arsenal, eliminais a los guardias armados y el resto del personal servirán rehenes por si no logramos que ceda Morrison. Con suerte la sala de mando ya será nuestra para entonces.

-Incluso si Jack te otorga el control de la organización ¿cómo lograremos aguantar un ataque de las naciones unidas?

-No esperán resistencia, esa será nuestra mejor baza. Se que corremos un gran riesgo Genji, pero es todo lo que tenemos.

-Lo sé capitán. Inciaré los preparativos.-Dicho esto se retiró dejando a Gabriel sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era casi la hora prevista cuando Reyes enfundó sus escopetas y se puso su chaleco de combate. Había dado su vida por everwatch, había luchado sin descanso todos estos años por la humanidad y por sus compañeros, no podía permitir que todo acabara así. Lucharía hasta el final por defender todo lo que habían luchado por construir, incluso si ninguno de los demás lo comprendía.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho con paso firme, pero antes de llegar las puertas se abrieron. Un apagón repentino lo dejó a oscuras y para cuando se reanudó la red eléctrica estaba rodeado.

Con Jack frente a él y diez guardias armados a cada uno de sus lados apuntandole. Justo detrás suya tenía a Mcree con un revolver apuntandole a la cabeza. Sólo un susurro-Lo siento.- No hizo falta más.

-Suelta las armas Reyes.-Con las manos a la espalda y su autoritaria voz de siempre cuando Morrison daba una orden esta se cumplía. Pero parecía cansado y vencido. Todo este asunto les estaba pasando factura a todos. No se había dado cuenta pero él también estaba agotado.

-Así que vas a dejar que nos destruyan eh...Creí que serías más listo.

-No es nuestra decisión Gabriel. Se acabó.

-El Jack que yo conocí abría luchado hasta el final. ¿Que pensaría Ana de todo esto?

-Los que seguimos aquí somos los que debemos tomar la decisión adecuada.

-Tu ganas Jack- lentamente Gabriel Reyes sacó sus armas y se agachó para dejarlas en el suelo. O al menos eso parecía antes de que dira una voltereta hacia delante y empezase a disparar a los guardias que tenía ambos lados. Escuchó los gritos de los soldados a los que había dado mientras corría a la cobertura más cercana. Uno de los sofás que le serverían de trinchera provisional.

Debía derribar a Jack y todo habría acabado.

El comandante Morrison por su parte había pensado lo mismo y se apartó rapidamente para cubrirse con una de las estánterias del despacho mientras sacaba su arma.

Ninguno de los dos había caido en la cuenta de quién sabía disparar más rapido en aquella sala.

Cuando Gabriel se echó al suelo detrás del sofá que pretendía usar de cobertura lo notó. La sangre en su pecho. No era de los guardias sino suya. Mcree se acerco por uno de los lados, lentamente y de frente. Sólo un disparo y le había acertado en uno de los pulmones, estaba seguro.

Mientras todo lo que le rodeaba se oscurecía Gabriel volvió a pensar en lo bien que había entrenado a sus hombres.

Mcree se arrepentía de haber traicionado a su capitán, pero era lo correcto o eso seguiría diciendose a lo largo de los años.

Era el fin de una era. La era de los héroes.


End file.
